The invention is based on a method for adjusting a travel transducer.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 33 39 077 which is substantially the same as U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,816 discloses transmitting the position of a fuel injection pump control device to a potentiometer, the wiper voltage of which then defines the position of the control device. In this method, a travel transducer disclosed in this way is adjusted by displacing the potentiometer itself and by mechanically adjusting a compensating resistor while the fuel injection pump is operating. This calibration procedure is too laborious for mass production purposes, being performed with the aid of mechanically actuated adjusting element, which on the one hand are hard to reach because they are disposed inside a housing and on the other hand, because of the mechanical adjustment, have a fundamental hysteresis in adjusting play, and has the disadvantage, after the calibration process, of producing a reference voltage that is no longer constant enough for present-day standards of precision needed for economical production.